slodkiflirtfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wątek forum:FanFictions/@comment-13934098-20130916143259
Vi: Tak, Alexy, to wszystko przez niego. Proszę poznaj mojego przyjaciela z gimnazjum, Tobiasa. Alx: Siemanko! Więc witamy cię w naszej szkole.– Podali sobie rękę.- Ja również jestem tutaj od niedawna. Vi: W sumie to od wczoraj. Alx: Serio?! Tylko tyle minęło? A czuję się jakbym był tu od zawsze! To: Poznałeś już wszystkich? Alx: Ta szkoła ma wiele zakamarków, nigdy nic nie wiadomo.- Uśmiechnął się szeroko. To: Viola, to może mogłabyś nas oprowadzić? Alx: Tak, to świetny pomysł! Vi: Jeśli bardzo chcecie… Alx/To: Bardzo chcemy! Vi: No skoro tak… To zapraszam na wycieczkę po szkole Słodki Amors!- Chłopcy zaczęli się śmiać, a ja zaraz do nich dołączyłam. Alexy szedł po mojej prawej, a Tobias po lewej. Dużo żartowali, naprawdę dobrze się dogadywali. Po kolei pokazywałam im różne pomieszczenia i pokrótce je opisywałam. Kiedy przechodziliśmy przez korytarz główny, Kastiel podszedł do nas. Kas: Pytałaś? Vi: Tak, przyjdzie dziś po południu.- Uśmiechnął się nieznacznie. Kas: Ok. Dzięki.- Odszedł szybkim krokiem w swoją stronę. Alx: O co chodziło? Vi: O jego psa.- Więcej nie chciałam mówić, a i oni nie dopytywali. W Sali gimnastycznej nadzialiśmy się na Lysandra. Zapisywał coś w notatniku i pewnie by nas nie zauważył, gdyby nie Alexy… Alx: Hej! Lysander!- Krzyczał, machając ręki, żeby zwrócić na sobie jego uwagę.- Mamy następnego nowego! Może byś się tak przywitał?- Lysander dopiero teraz spojrzał na nas z beznamiętną miną. Lys: Wiem. Widziałem.- Chciał szybko nas opuścić, jednak jego maniery, zabraniały mu. Podszedł do Tobiasa z wyraźną niechęcią i uścisnął mu dłoń.- Lysander. To: Tobias. Miło mi poznać. Lys: Cała przyjemność po twojej stronie.- Rzucił mi szybkie spojrzenie.- Wybaczcie, ale mam pomysł na nową piosenkę i chcę ją zapisać, zanim zapomnę.- Szybko wyszedł z sali kierując się do szkoły. Spojrzałam na miejsce gdzie siedział. No tak, ten zapominalski Lysander zapomniał notatnika! Vi: Chłopaki, idźcie do ogrodu, zaraz do was dołączę jak tylko oddam Lysandrowi zeszyt. Alx: Tak jest pani kapitan!- Zasalutował z wielkim uśmiechem i ramię w ramię z Tobiasem ruszyli na drugi koniec dziedzińca. Podniosłam notatnik Lysia. Wiem że nie powinnam, jednak otworzyłam go na ostatnim wpisie i zaczęłam czytać: „I nie obchodzi ją świat między nami, Świat który łączył marzenia i plany. Byłem głupi, nie mam nastroju, Bo dziś siedzę sam w tym pustym pokoju. Mam tego dość, problemy też w szkole, Telefon, króliki i buty, wychodzę. To trudne, to smutne, proszę nie teraz, Zrób jeden krok, podejmij decyzję, I przestań w końcu, proszę, wybierać. Ja dobrze wiem jak jest, i wiem że ty też wiesz Dlatego przestań grać i powiedź w końcu ???: Czego chcesz*- Odwróciłam się gwałtownie, za mną stał Lysander.- Nie ładnie tak czytać coś co nie należy do ciebie. Vi: Prze… Przeprasza… Ja… Ja tylko… Nie chciałam… Lys: Przestań.- Unikał mojego wzroku.- A gdzie twoi koledzy? Vi: Poszli do ogrodu. A ja chciałam oddać ci twój notatnik. Lys: Widziałem ich…- Zabrał swój zeszyt z moich rąk.- Więc teraz możesz już do nich wracać.- W końcu na mnie spojrzał, poczułam jakby coś we mnie pękło. Coś co mnie ciągle powstrzymywało przed byciem sobą. Bariera, zwana przez ludzkość, nieśmiałością. Czułam że to moja chwila, nie myślałam, tylko wstałam i podeszłam do Lysia wtulając się w jego tors. Poczułam jak mnie obejmuje, chciałam żeby to trwało wieczność. ???: Violka! Violka, gdzie jesteś?!- Ktoś krzyczał na dziedzińcu. Przez okno spojrzałam w tamtą stronę i spostrzegłam Alexego, Tobiasa i Armina, który trzymał coś w ręce. Rozglądali się wkoło, pewnie zaraz przyjdzie im na myśl zajrzeć tutaj. Lysander też ich zauważył i bez słowa odsunął się na krok. Lys: Czas na ciebie. Vi: Najwidoczniej… Chcę… To znaczy się… To tylko kumple… Więc…- Paplałam, nie wiedząc nawet co chce powiedzieć. Lys: Niedługo nie będziesz musiała zastanawiać się nad odpowiedzią. Vi: Co? Dlaczego? Jaką odpowiedzią?- Miałam mętlik w głowie. O czym on mówił? Lys: Widziałem ich w ogrodzie… Zresztą sami powinni ci powiedzieć. Vi: Ale co powiedzieć?- Co on miał na myśli?! Alx: Violka! Tutaj jesteś! *fragmenty utworu „Czego Chcesz”, autor: B.R.O. Mam nadzieję, że Was nie zanudziłam...